Apprehension
by Thebia
Summary: Link is always disappearing off for weeks at a time, leaving his best friend Pipit to worry and wonder where he is flying off too. There isn't anything below Skyloft, they have always been taught that. After weeks of being alone on the surface, will Link allow Pipit the knowledge of the what's below Skyloft?


Skyloft was a beautiful serene place to live, everyone went about their day without a care in the world. The most trouble that was brought to Skyloft was Groose and his minions bothering the majority of the small Island. But everything changed since Zelda was pronounced missing, everyone in Skyloft became much more alert and compliant in the rule that the Knights had set; no one was to wonder the grounds at night. But that rule didn't bother one Knight, Link, his fear wasn't of creatures in the night, it was of losing his childhood friend Zelda.

The green clad Knight clung onto the red feathers of his Loftwing, the night breeze was unpleasant as it was accompanied by heavy rain, dousing Link and Red completely. He hadn't planned on returning tonight from the surface, but he was tired, hungry and his hopes were scarce of finding Zelda anytime soon.

Link hurried his Loftwing to land, both falling in the muddied ground with a thud, a huff emerging from the blonds lips.

Pipit was still on patrol for the evening, despite the rain he had his duties to carry out, you never knew what could happen on a night like this. He tried to take shelter as much as possible to avoid getting his Knight uniform wet and having to dry it off in the morning. To Pipit that was a hassle he didn't need as he had class in the afternoon and his uniform wouldn't dry in time.

"Oh Goddess it's cold tonight, but a Knight has his duty to fulfill." Pipit reiterated to himself, clenching his fist and tugging a smile to his lips.

That's when he heard it, a mass of noises which came with a loud thud, probably waking nearby Skyloft residents. Pipit unsheathed his sword, he had to remember everything he was taught in the Academy, this was what he had trained hard for all these years. Making his way towards the source of the noise warily, Pipit became wide eyed when he saw the giant bird and his rider unable to return to their standing composure.

"L-Link? Is that you?" The yellow clad Knight noticed immediately that his this wasn't just a rider, it was Link. He ran over to the pair to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks, Link was finally back, he had returned to Skyloft in one piece. Well just about anyway.

Pipit rushed to Links aid, taking his arm and helping him to standing position, the green Knight looked worse for wear, cuts and bruises scattering his face and assuming his body also. Although Pipit would never admit to such thoughts, who was he to think about what was under his classmates tunic.

He shook his head of the thought and helped Link under shelter, sitting him on a nearby crate.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a moment okay Link?" RIght then Pipit knew he should have scolded the Knight for being out at curfew, but he couldn't bring himself to, not when he was in such a state.

After attending to the hurt Loftwing and returning him to his stall with food and water, Pipit helped Link make his way to his dorm room, luckily his room was located close by, so the weight of the boy wasn't too much for Pipit to handle.

Finally getting into the warm, dry dorm, Pipit set Link down onto the edge of the soft bed. "Link..We better get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick…" The brunette announced, not missing a beat before starting to take off Links drenched boots.

"I think I may already be past possibly sick" That was the first thing LInk had said since he had seen his friend, it was accompanied by a lazy smile from the blond. Pipit furrowed his brow in concern, this was a usual look for the Knight as he often worried about his classmates.

"I'll get you some potions and healing lotions, I can't leave you in this state Link." The Knight confirmed with himself, taking off Link's tunic, but not before his fingertips lingered on the Blonds Biceps which had become noticeably larger since he had last seen his friend. Before Link could notice the touch, Pipit then helped Link out of his pants, trying to give the Knight his privacy by evading his eyes from the blonds body.

"Thank you Pipit, I really appreciate this, I'm sorry I made you do this for me, I feel like an idiot." Link mumbled on, half dozing of as the words left his chapped lips. Before he knew it, he was in a deep sleep, his nonsense stopped.

When Pipit knew Link was asleep, he made the decision to attend his wounds in the morning before class, how could he disturb such a beautifully peaceful boy like Link. He had always thought Link was a handsome man, it was aweing, his blond hair and blue eyes. But after seeing his friend after months of him being away, he looked more beautiful than usual, Pipit had missed him.

"Link...You aren't an idiot...Sleep well" That was it, the door closed and Pipit resumed his nightly duty of patrolling the area, thought this time his thoughts were filled of a blue eyes blond haired Knight and his sleeping face.

Morning had finally arrived and Link was rudely awoken by his sword which was glowing and shaking, he heavily blinked his lids open and mumbled a quick "Morning Fi" the beautiful spirit emerged from the sword and stated "Link, you seem to have endured a lot of wounds, I assess that you should attend to these so we can continue our search for the goddess" Her monotone voice droned through Link, this was exactly what he needed this morning.

"Thank you Fi, I'll attend to them now" The lazy blond agreed and the spirit dispersed, he was finally alone and able to get some more shut eye. Afterall, Link had barely slept whilst he was down on the surface, to be honest he hadn't taken care of himself at all.

It had maybe been and hour or two when Link was awoken by a soft, but constant knocking on his door. "Link? I've got some healing potions for you." It was the voice of his upperclassman and bestfriend Pipit, Link couldn't help but smile a little that his friend had came back after attending to him for most of the night.

"Come in Pip" The yellow clad knight opened the door and peered around, he hadn't noticed how messy the blonds dorm was last night, possibly because he was much too busy worrying about his health. Pipit knew that the state of the room was the least of Link's worries, not when he lived such a secret life and disappeared every few weeks.

Pipit perched on the end of Link's bed, potions in his arms and some other lotions for his deeper wounds. "It feels like we haven't seen each other in years Link…" He laughed a little, trying to make light of the conversation. All Pipit really wanted to do since last night was give his best friend a hug and assure himself this was real and that Link was back, alive and well...ish.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner…" Link really didn't know what else to say, he was guilt stricken, but Pipit wouldn't understand why he had to go for so long. No one really would.

"As your Upperclassman and friend, I want you to know...you can talk to me, I know I'm just a prefect and you have bigger things to worry about, but-" The brunette was silenced by a strong embrace, it was as much energy as Link could muster. The Hero had been ever so lonely on his adventure, sure he had Fi and other friends, but Pipit was special. He could touch, embrace, laugh, talk and just feel normal with Pipit.

"You talk too much." Link let his grasp falter and fell back onto the bed with what energy he had left, his still fresh wounds needed attending to. Rolling his eyes with a small smile tugging on his lips, Pipit held the red potion to Link's lips, watching as the blond barely bothered to make an effort in drinking. The prefect caught a drip of liquid running down the hero's chin with the tip of his thumb, lingering there longer than he should've.

"Sorry Pip, barely have the energy to take my medicine" He joked tiredly, noticing the touch from his friend lasting longer than usual. Link felt too comfortable by the touch of the Knight, it wasn't a comfort he wanted to get accustomed to due to his lack of attendance at the academy at the moment. He brushed the fingers away lightly and tried to sit up a little so he could apply the lotion to his cuts.

"Hey, let me help you" Despite Links obvious protest, Pipit refused to let the boy strain himself even more. Pipit was Link's prefect, he needed to be someone his friend could look up to and be comfortable with. The crimson was obvious against Link's paler than usual skin, his blue eyes shifting away from the older boys out of embarrassment as he felt the touch of skin against his own for the first time in a while. But soon that thought was ripped away by the searing pain of a deep cut on his lower abdomen. Link winced.

"Sorry, I'll be gentle, that's a Knights promise" Pipit confidently projected, followed by that A class smile that had everyone fooled.

"Thank you...I need to rest before classes start." The wounded Knight mumbled under his breath as his friend finished up on the cuts. Taking the hint almost immediately, the brunette nodded and threw a smile in Link's direction before hurrying down the halls. His hands shaking a little from the memory of the younger boys skin electrifying the tips of his fingers. 'Better go cool off before class, besides Karane is waiting for me' He thought, shaking the feeling from his mind, replacing it only with thoughts of his job, classes and girlfriend.

feeling rushing through his body and down to his lower regions. His cheeks returned to a crimson colour before burying his head in the pillow and willing himself to sleep.


End file.
